


Tu es a moi

by chrysalisjade



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisjade/pseuds/chrysalisjade





	1. Tendrement

Kylo entra dans ses appartements après une longue journée. Il enleva ses gants un à la fois et les posa sur sa table de nuit. Il sortit de ses bottes et chaussettes, les envoyant par la porte. Il se dirigea vers son évier et ôta son manteau. Il le laissa tomber par terre et il se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de vanité, mais il continuait à traquer sa cicatrice avec ses yeux. Il devait encore s'y habituer. Cela lui avait apporté de la honte au début, symbolisant sa perte face à son combat avec Rey. L'aiguillon de cette honte a pris du temps à se dissiper, mais lentement, il a piqué moins.  
Il enleva son haut, tourné vers le miroir. Il se dirigea vers sa douche et l'alluma. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le sol en ajustant la température de l'eau. Quand il a eu raison, il a enlevé son pantalon et est sorti d'eux. Il s'avança ensuite dans la douche et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Alors que l'eau chaude frappait son visage, il pencha la tête en arrière pour que l'eau puisse éclabousser son visage. Il se retourna pour mouiller complètement ses cheveux, et il prit une crème à raser et en frotta quelques-uns sur son visage. Il a pris son rasoir et a commencé à se raser. Ses pensées ont commencé à errer ...  
Il se souvenait de ce que c'était que d'être craint quand il était plus jeune. Il a été évité, désavoué par sa propre famille après cette nuit Luke Skywalker, son propre oncle, a essayé de le tuer. Il se souvint que même sa propre mère et son propre père avaient pardonné à Luke, bien qu'ils aient tenté d'assassiner leur unique enfant. Comment pourrait-on pardonner quelque chose comme ça? Avaient-ils si peu de considération pour lui tout ce temps?  
Le rasage terminé, Kylo a permis à l'eau de rincer le reste de la crème à raser. Il a ensuite pris un gel douche, l'a moussé et a commencé à laver son corps. Il remarqua que sa peau avait été soulevée par plus de cicatrices qui lui rappelaient Rey; où elle l'avait frappé avec le sabre de lumière. Les mots de Snoke résonnaient dans son esprit ... quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait été battu par une fille qui n'avait jamais brandi un sabre laser auparavant. Il serra les dents à la mémoire et ses poings se crispèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle du Souverain Suprême, sans parler d'être agressif envers lui. Il pouvait à peine se reconnaître depuis que Rey était sur la photo. Il était si sûr. Son chemin était clair devant lui. Mais la Force ne cessait de le tester ... la mettant sur son chemin, puis son père, puis sa mère ... pourquoi était-il si souvent testé?  
Kylo se savonnait les cheveux avec du shampoing avant de se rincer les cheveux et le corps, secouant la tête pour que ses cheveux éclaboussent l'eau partout sur les parois de douche en verre. Ces temps n'ont pas été faciles pour lui; pas à son corps, à son esprit, ni à son esprit. D'une certaine manière, il sentait que ce n'était que le début.  
Kylo sortit de la douche et l'éteignit, et attrapa une serviette. Il se sécha les cheveux, alla dans son placard et sortit des pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Il a séché son bas du corps avant de les enfiler. Il se demanda si Rey était aussi conflictuelle que lui, si elle vivait avec ses propres démons. Ses défis étaient-ils aussi nombreux que les siens?  
Il sentit quelque chose nager vers son esprit, et il sut que c'était elle. La Force la transperçait jusqu'à lui. La connexion s'est renforcée, et les a précipités ensemble, rencontrant leurs esprits.  
Les pas de Rey ralentirent alors qu'elle marchait le long de l'île. Elle pouvait sentir son esprit être tiré, tirant vers la Force. Elle l'avait déjà senti deux fois. chaque fois que cela signifiait qu'elle allait voir Kylo Ren. "Je préférerais ne pas le faire maintenant," dit Rey, s'arrêtant dans son élan.  
"Ouais moi aussi," marmonna Kylo, jetant sa serviette par terre, le dos tourné à Rey. Il avait besoin de se détendre pour la nuit, de ne plus être lancé avec des insultes.  
Rey fit une pause, puis se tourna pour faire face à Kylo. «Pourquoi as-tu détesté ton père ...?» Elle arrêta sa phrase en remarquant le dos nu de Kylo. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit à moitié nu.  
Ben se retourna pour la regarder en face. Il la regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle a évité son regard. "Avez-vous quelque chose, un capot ou quelque chose que vous pourriez mettre sur?" Elle a demandé, presque exigé.  
Ben n'a pas bougé, n'a pas répondu. Il a juste continué à la regarder, insensible à sa demande. Bien que, il a aimé le fait que le voir torse nu était distrayant pour elle. Il s'est battu pour cacher un sourire.  
"Pourquoi avez-vous détesté votre père? Donnez-moi une réponse honnête », a-t-elle demandé.  
Ben s'approcha, marchant lentement vers elle. Il pouvait sentir à travers la connexion, à travers la Force, qu'elle était perturbée par la mort de Han. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de fermeture. Il détestait la voir souffrir, lutter ainsi. Il se faisait un devoir de l'aider à traverser ses émotions, à lui dire la vérité, peu importe à quel point c'était horrible.  
«Tu avais un père qui t'aimait, il se foutait de toi!» Cria tout à coup Rey, les larmes aux yeux et les joues. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre la logique. Ses parents se foutaient d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cependant, il avait des parents qui l'aimaient, et il s'est éloigné d'eux? Elle aurait tué pour prendre sa place, avoir une famille aimante et aimante comme lui.  
"Je ne le détestais pas", répondit-il honnêtement.  
"Alors, pourquoi?" Demanda Rey.  
"Pourquoi quoi?" Contra Ben. Il avait déjà traversé les étapes du deuil quand sa famille l'avait abandonné. Elle avait besoin de le dire à haute voix. Cela l'aiderait à accepter ce qui s'était passé. "Pourquoi quoi? Dis-le."  
"Pourquoi," souffla Rey, reprenant son souffle pour demander entre ses sanglots. "Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué? Je ne comprends pas! "Elle a tous crié à lui.  
Comment pourrait-il expliquer? Que son père le retenait? Qu'il était la personnification même de l'appel à la lumière? Qu'il avait besoin de rompre une fois pour toutes le dernier fil d'espoir que quelqu'un avait de changer? Qu'il avait besoin de passer à autre chose, que son père n'était qu'un douloureux rappel du rejet de son passé? «Vos parents vous ont jetés comme des ordures», lui rappela-t-il.  
"Ils ne l'ont pas fait!" Protesta Rey.  
"Ils l'ont fait, mais pourtant tu ne peux pas arrêter d'avoir besoin d'eux." Commença Ben. "C'est ta plus grande faiblesse. Vous les cherchez partout; dans Han Solo maintenant dans Skywalker. "Il fit une pause, cherchant son visage pour la compréhension. Il n'en a trouvé aucun.  
Elle ne sait pas, il a réalisé. "Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit?"  
"Oui." Dit Rey avec certitude, la mémoire claire dans son esprit.  
Ben regarda son visage alors qu'elle répondait. Elle n'avait aucune compassion, pas un soupçon de compréhension dans ses yeux. "Non" il a répondu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il lui ait raconté toute l'histoire.  
Ben fouilla dans son esprit. "Il avait senti mon pouvoir quand il sentait le tien. Il le craignait. »Dit-il, jouant dans son esprit la scène même de la tentative de Luc de l'assassiner, et de Ben ne se défendant que lui-même.  
Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai, pensa Rey. "Menteur!" Cria-t-elle.  
Ben s'approcha de Rey et se rapprocha encore. Il a vu qu'elle était encore dans beaucoup d'angoisse à propos de tout cela; ses parents, la mort de Han et les mensonges de Luke. Il ne pouvait que lui conseiller de se libérer des chaînes du passé et de poursuivre sa vie. "Que le passé meure. Tuez-le, si vous devez. C'est la seule façon de devenir qui tu es censé être. "  
Rey le dévisagea, sa bouche tremblant alors que ses larmes coulaient de son visage. Ben se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moins d'un pied d'elle. Il posa son pouce sous sa paupière et essuya ses larmes. Elle tressaillit sous son contact, s'attendant à de la violence, mais fut surprise de recevoir un geste si tendre de sa part. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Elle se figea sur place, stupéfaite.  
Ben essuya ses larmes de son autre joue et fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'elle se raidissait. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal," dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.  
Elle lui lança un regard noir. "Pourquoi Luc me mentirait-il? Il n'a aucune raison de ", a-t-elle déclaré, faisant un pas en arrière.  
"Il a toutes les raisons de le faire", a-t-il dit. "Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable? Peut-être qu'il veut cacher sa faute dans tout ça? "Il haussa les épaules.  
Rey regarda le sol, puis regarda Ben. "Je veux savoir la vérité sur ma mère et mon père", dit-elle avec un profond désir.  
Et avec cela, elle se détourna de lui et courut vers le dessous de l'île, où elle savait que les Ténèbres résidaient. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle était partie.


	2. Temptation

Rey commença la randonnée jusqu'à sa cabane. Elle se battait des larmes pendant qu'elle montait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Tout ce qu'elle a vu était elle-même. Était-ce tout ce qu'elle saurait jamais de ses parents? Deux figures d'ombre?  
Elle avait été si proche. Les Ténèbres l'avaient appelée, mais n'avaient pas réussi à la fournir. Même le Côté Obscur ne pouvait pas lui donner ce dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Elle a commencé à désespérer. N'y avait-il aucun moyen de savoir qui était sa famille? Serait-elle laissée dans le noir pour toujours?  
L'air était froid et sa peau était glacée au toucher. Elle frissonna quand elle atteignit finalement sa cabane. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur, rapidement agenouillée près du bois pour allumer un feu. Elle rassembla tout ce dont elle avait besoin et mit le feu aux bûches.  
Elle attrapa une couverture et s'assit près du feu, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer. Elle regarda dans les flammes, essayant de calmer l'agitation de l'angoisse dans son esprit. Elle a ressenti un tel vide là où l'amour parental devrait être. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, où aller à partir d'ici. C'était une nécessité si fondamentale dans la vie, que beaucoup tenaient pour acquise. L'amour, l'éducation, la sécurité d'une relation familiale dans l'enfance ont aidé à former des relations satisfaisantes à l'âge adulte. Comment pourrait-elle jamais apprendre à aimer si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce que c'était que d'être aimé?  
Elle a senti la présence de Ben. Soudainement, elle pouvait le sentir proche. La connexion Force était active. Elle garda les yeux fermés, restant silencieuse.  
Elle pouvait entendre des pas doux qui se dirigeaient vers elle et sentit un doux courant d'air s'abattre sur elle quand Ben se baissa devant elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les souleva pour rencontrer les siens. Il avait un regard inquiet pour elle sur son visage. Elle sourit légèrement, sentant que quelqu'un était inquiet pour son bien-être.  
Ben était accroupi à quelques pas d'elle. "As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?"  
"Je préférerais ne pas en parler maintenant." Ses yeux se posèrent sur le feu, le regardant trembler de vie.  
Ben jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes, puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas garder ses yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux attentifs sur elle, alors elle leva à nouveau les yeux. "Pourquoi es-tu ici? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"  
Ben se pencha en avant, vers Rey. "Tu sais pourquoi."  
Les yeux de Rey s'élargirent. "Non? Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. "  
Ben tendit la main vers elle, plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "N'ayez pas peur, je le sens aussi."  
Rey haleta en se souvenant de la première fois où il lui avait dit ça. Quand il essayait de révéler à Luke les fragments cachés de la carte, elle avait senti quelque chose. Un appel, une traction vers lui si fort qu'il était presque magnétique. C'était une envie, une forte soif qu'elle mourait d'envie de satisfaire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus alors, mais maintenant ...  
Elle se pencha inconsciemment sur son contact, ne sachant même pas qu'elle le faisait. Ben sourit sincèrement à la sensation de son poids dans sa main. Il prit sa joue en coupe, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.  
"Je sais pourquoi tu es attirée par moi", a-t-elle déclaré. "C'est l'appel à la Lumière. Au fond, vous savez que c'est encore en vous. Laissez-moi vous aider."  
"Tu as tort," dit-il en se penchant vers elle.  
"Nous verrons," souffla-t-elle. Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et rejoignit ses lèvres, pleines de nostalgie et de nostalgie. Ses bras se faufilèrent derrière sa tête alors qu'il pressait sa bouche plus profondément dans la sienne, se penchant en elle alors qu'elle fondait en lui. Il pouvait goûter sa bouche chaude et humide contre la sienne, et son baiser était doux et accueillant.  
Rey a réveillé une faim chez Ben, une urgence pour plus. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, amenant ses lèvres à se séparer. Sa langue glissa le long de la couture de sa bouche alors qu'elle s'ouvrait vers lui. Sa propre langue explora sa bouche, s'enroulant autour de la sienne, faisant des cercles et dansant entre eux comme un sparring ludique. Ses mains commencèrent à errer, glissant le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule et jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins.  
Ses mains sentaient les crêtes dures de ses biceps, les collines lisses de ses pectoraux et la pente de ses abdos. La fermeté de son corps en dit long sur les innombrables heures de formation qu'il a subies pour devenir ce qu'il est.  
Ses mains se sont étendues pour tasses chacune de ses poitrines, puis les ont couvertes de chacune de ses mains. Il les pressa et les massa, révélant à quel point ils étaient souples. Ses tétons se gonflèrent en petits bourgeons durs qui se grattaient contre lui. Il sourit, s'interrompant un moment de leur baiser pour murmurer son souffle chaud contre son oreille, grignotant le long de la crête. Elle gémit et tourna la tête dans la sienne, léchant le long de la coquille de son oreille, et embrassant son cou. Il gémit, enroulant ses bras autour de son dos et la serrant fermement contre lui. Il lui mordit le cou, libérant sa passion pour elle dans des actes primitifs et animaux qui lui venaient par instinct. Il voulait la réclamer, la faire sienne de toutes les manières possibles.  
Elle attacha ses lèvres à différents endroits de son cou et suça fort. Elle aimait les petites marques laissées sur sa peau. Elle passa ses mains sur son haut et passa ses ongles dans son dos. Gronda Ben en la hissant sur ses genoux Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la serra fermement et lui tira la tête en arrière pour exposer sa gorge. Il l'embrassa doucement, sa longue langue laissant une trace humide à chaque virage. Elle gémit, tirant sur ses cheveux aussi.  
Ben laissa sa main libre descendre jusqu'à sa taille et se reposer sur sa hanche. Rey déplaça ses mains le long de son ventre, et le tira encore plus bas. Elle pouvait sentir un renflement se presser contre ses mains alors qu'il baissait ses propres mains et atteignait le centre humide de son pantalon. Il grogna au contact de son humidité chaude qui s'infiltrait à travers ses vêtements, et gémit à son contact. Elle gémit sous ses mains et murmura son nom. "Ben ..."  
"Rey ..." murmura-t-il en levant la tête pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et roses à cause de la stimulation qu'elles se donnaient.  
Soudain, l'humeur de Rey se retourna. Ses pensées commencèrent à retourner à son voyage dans le côté obscur, qui ne contenait aucune réponse pour elle. Elle pensait à quel point elle était perdue, à quel point elle se sentait vide sans les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle arrêta d'embrasser Ben et laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse.  
Ben s'arrêta immédiatement et ramena la tête en arrière pour la regarder. Il a fouillé ses yeux, et il a vu que quelques larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle se pencha en arrière, mettant son poids sur ses bras, et recula vers où elle était. Elle s'enveloppa dans une couverture, pleurant silencieusement. Ben est resté là où il était, en respectant l'espace dont elle avait besoin.  
"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, ne voulant pas lui causer de douleur. Il pouvait sentir que sa détresse n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais il se demandait si sa réconfort n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il pouvait sentir son ouverture émotionnelle. "Veux-tu en parler?" Se demanda-t-il.  
"C'est juste ... mes parents", dit-elle. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le sien. "Je pensais que je trouverais des réponses ici. J'avais tort. Je ne me suis jamais senti si seul. "  
"Tu n'es pas seul," lui rappela Ben en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son expression inébranlable.  
Rey sourit. "Vous non plus." Elle fit une pause, pensant à combien il lui manquait, et comment elle pourrait l'aider à le récupérer. "Il n'est pas trop tard." Dit-elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui, se penchant en avant.  
Regardant toujours dans ses yeux, Ben dégrafa sa main droite et tendit lentement la main. Il le rapprocha du sien, prenant son temps. Quand ses doigts étaient parallèles aux siens, il fermait la distance entre eux. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, leur peau lisse et chaude ensemble. C'était comme si elles étaient moulées l'une pour l'autre, leurs mains s'accordaient parfaitement à l'autre.  
Les yeux de Rey s'élargirent légèrement alors qu'elle était inondée de visions de l'avenir de Ben. Elle a vu qu'il était bon, qu'il répondrait à l'appel à la Lumière.  
Ben resta immobile alors qu'il était englouti par des flashs de l'avenir de Rey. Il vit comment les Ténèbres lui faisaient signe. Il l'a vue se tourner vers le Côté Obscur.  
Luke fit irruption. Dès qu'il vit Rey et Kylo, il cria et déchira la cabane.  
Ben rempli de rage. Il a lancé son poing dans le mur, en criant avec colère. Finalement, Rey le voyait pour ce qu'il était réellement, et ne croyait pas aux mensonges de Luke. Luke, encore une fois, a dû tout gâcher.  
Ben espérait qu'elle allait bien. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir être là physiquement, pour la protéger de la colère de Luke.


	3. Resolution

La force du sabre qui se brisait en deux les avait fait tomber des deux côtés de la pièce. Ils se frottèrent tous deux la tête à l'impact et se firent un regard furieux de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
\- Pourquoi ne me rejoindriez-vous pas? Demanda Ben en se levant.  
Rey se leva, en face de lui. "Je ne peux pas me laisser séduire. Je ne vais pas aller du côté des ténèbres. Cela n'a rien pour moi. Ça ne me dira même pas qui sont mes parents!  
"Vos parents n'étaient personne, ils sont morts, enterrés dans des tombes à Jakku", a-t-il déclaré.  
"Je veux toujours savoir qui ils sont! Quels étaient leurs noms, qui étaient-ils en tant que personnes? Je veux savoir d'où je viens! "S'écria-t-elle.  
"Cela n'a pas d'importance. Laisse le passé mourir. Arrête de te retenir! Ce qui compte, c'est qui vous êtes maintenant. Regardez-moi, Rey. "  
Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder pendant qu'il parlait. "Je veux juste une fermeture."  
Ben secoua la tête. "The Dark Side ne peut pas vous offrir ça. Ce qu'il peut vous offrir est un avenir. Rejoins-moi, et dirige la galaxie à mes côtés en tant que reine, "offrit-il, lui tendant la main.  
Rey fit un pas en avant. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et elle fit un autre pas. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui. Avec le sol qu'elle a gagné, sa tête s'est levée un peu plus haut, sa confiance un peu plus forte. Elle s'arrêta avec hésitation à une courte distance de lui. Son regard était intense et n'a jamais vacillé.  
Elle tendit la main et saisit la sienne. Il l'attira vers lui dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il cria de joie, une larme coulant de son œil. Elle avait dit oui. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle avait choisi un avenir avec lui.  
Rey soupira. "Je ne laisserai pas cette guerre aller jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Tu ne m'aimes pas, Ben. Tu n'aimes que le côté obscur de moi. Tu aimes qui je pourrais devenir si je me tournais. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Nous essayons simplement de nous tourner les uns les autres toutes les chances que nous avons. Nous sommes amoureux d'un fantasme. Il est temps de se laisser aller.  
Ben est resté silencieux. Son visage est tombé, ainsi que ses bras enlacés. Il se figea sur place, se sentant comme s'il venait de mourir à l'intérieur. Ses yeux collés au sol. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il était perdu.  
Rey s'éloigna de lui, et son cœur se brisa à sa vue. Il avait mis tout sur la ligne pour elle, et ici elle le rejetait. Il doit être écrasé. "Je serai heureux de gouverner à vos côtés, Ben. Laissez-moi sauver les rebelles en premier. S'il vous plaît. Laisse-les vivre! "  
Ben acquiesça légèrement. "Très bien", at-il déclaré. Il sourit doucement, inclina le menton et l'embrassa.  
Leur baiser était passionné, et réveillait une force à l'intérieur d'eux plus grande que quiconque ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Le courant électrique de l'excitation traversait leurs veines comme un feu liquide. Dans les mouvements fluides, ils se soulageaient de leurs vêtements. Ils ont étendu horizontalement sur le sol parmi leurs victoires, et ont succombé à la passion ardente de force.  
L'adrénaline les parcourait, se propageant comme des rapides qui les engloutissaient. Cela n'a fait qu'exacerber leur besoin les uns des autres. Ils se cramponnaient au désespoir, refusant même d'être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être plus proches, de ressentir chaque partie les uns des autres.  
Rey se tourna vers elle, essayant de se dégager de ses sous-vêtements. Ben se mit à genoux derrière elle, et attrapa la taille de son pantalon et de sa culotte et les tira d'un seul coup. La force de l'atterrissage de Rey sur son ventre. Elle a commencé à se lever sur ses mains et ses genoux, mais Ben a gardé une main sur le bas de son dos pour la garder là. Il fouilla avec son pantalon avant de finalement les laisser tomber à genoux, son érection jaillissant de ses contraintes. Il s'est ensuite abaissé sur elle, son ventre contre son dos.  
Il a remarqué que ses cheveux couvraient son visage, et il l'a balayé de côté, révélant ses yeux. Il passa une main autour de sa gorge, murmurant contre son oreille alors qu'il pressait son renflement contre son coccyx. Rey se mordit la lèvre, et Ben remarqua qu'elle brillait d'excitation entre ses jambes. Il rit un peu alors qu'il lui tenait les mains derrière le dos.  
"Je crois me souvenir que tu apprécies ça," grogna-t-il contre son oreille, glissant son membre dans le creux de sa croupe. Rey gémit de plaisir, arquant le bas de son corps pour lui donner un accès plus facile à son entrée douloureuse.  
Rey haleta quand Ben trouva son centre et en fit un cercle autour de l'extérieur avec sa tête. Il avait maintenant Rey frémissant d'anticipation, la sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Ben lui-même faisait preuve d'une incroyable retenue, s'efforçant de ne pas se livrer aux trésors juste devant lui.  
Rey commençait à haleter. "Fais-le maintenant, et ne sois pas douce," gémit-elle, écartant ses jambes pour lui.  
Ben n'avait pas besoin de motivation supplémentaire. Il a plongé et s'est enterré à l'intérieur d'elle. Rey cria de plaisir avec Ben, et il se leva à genoux, laissant tomber ses mains sur ses hanches pour la faire suivre. Ils ne se séparèrent jamais, et elle utilisa ses mains libres pour se caler sur ses mains et ses genoux sur le sol. Il attrapa ses hanches et les tira contre lui encore et encore, et elle s'assit en lui à plusieurs reprises. Comme les bobines chaudes dans leurs ventres, les martèlements ont accumulé une telle pression exaltante à l'intérieur d'eux. Il s'est construit vers le bord, se rapprochant de plus en plus du paradis.  
Ben déplaça ses mains de ses hanches vers ses épaules et se cala contre elle, pour permettre une pénétration plus profonde. Ils étaient presque là. En haletant, ils tombèrent dans un rythme si aigu qu'ils auraient pu écrire une chanson avec leurs mouvements. Leur bonheur a grimpé de plus en plus haut.  
"Rey," souffla Ben, sa voix se brisant.  
Avec sa voix rauque gémissant son nom, elle s'est enfuie dans une série de feux d'artifice de ravissement. "Ben!" Cria-t-elle, palpitant contre lui, lui envoyant des frissons de réjouissances autour de lui. Il gémit alors qu'il la poussait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que la douce libération la prenne sous ses doigts glacés de soulagement. Il tira son essence chaude au fond d'elle, ses cheveux traînant le long de son dos alors que sa tête tombait d'épuisement.  
Ils se sont tous deux effondrés sur le sol, épuisés. Ben utilisa la dernière de ses forces pour remonter son pantalon. Ils échangèrent des regards paisibles tandis que leur haleine pressée luttait pour se rattraper alors qu'ils descendaient lentement du nuage neuf, se baignant dans la rémanence. Ben luisait de sueur sur son visage et il se blottissait à côté de Rey. Il se blottit dans son cou avant de s'endormir.  
Rey l'embrassa. Elle aurait pu rester ici pour toujours, mais elle leva les yeux pour voir que les rebelles étaient toujours en train de tirer dessus. Elle a lutté pour se redresser, puis elle a attrapé son pantalon et les a mis dessus. Elle regarda Ben avec envie. "Ce n'est pas fini," murmura-t-elle, avant de décoller pour le vaisseau privé de Snoke.


	4. Remenence

Rémanence  
Par: chrysalisjade

Rey méditait sur la Force, dans ses quartiers, assise sur son lit. Elle força un sentiment de paix dans son esprit et son corps, pour calmer son esprit agité. Son cœur pleurait de douleur, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle se battait pour rester ensemble, même en privé.  
Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, alors elle connaissait la seule personne possible.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ben?" Demanda Rey en ouvrant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir après tout ça?"  
"Après tout ça?" Demanda Ben, incrédule.  
"Oui! Vous battez Snoke et les gardes s'attendent seulement à ce que je laisse mourir la Résistance? Vous venez vers la lumière à mi-chemin et attendez-vous à ce que je laisse mourir des gens innocents?  
"C'est exactement ça, Rey. Je voulais te rencontrer à mi-chemin. Je faisais un compromis, tu ne vois pas? J'ai tué mon guide suprême pour vous. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la façon dont il te torturait. J'ai vaincu ses gardes avec vous, et vous ne pouviez pas me rencontrer à mi-chemin?  
"Quoi?" Haleta Rey. "Je n'allais pas laisser mourir des gens innocents juste pour que tu te sentes comme tu as fait ton chemin! La vie des gens était en jeu ici, je ne pouvais pas rester là et les laisser périr! "  
"Pourquoi pas? Nous venions de tuer des douzaines de gardes et de Snoke. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas y avoir aussi des pertes de votre part? "  
"Snoke et les gardes n'étaient pas tout ce qui restait! Il ne s'agit pas de se venger! "  
"N'est-ce pas? Je t'ai offert la galaxie, Rey. Je t'ai offert de le gouverner avec moi, ensemble, comme égaux!  
"Je le sais, mais pas au prix de tant de vies! Vous saviez que je ne pouvais pas accepter cette offre, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu même pris la peine de tuer Snoke et ces gardes si tu savais qu'il y avait une chance que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi?  
"Il te faisait mal, Rey! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter! "Cria Ben.  
"Pourquoi pas?" Cria Rey.  
"Parce que je brûle pour toi, Rey!" Souffla-t-il. "J'ai toujours, depuis le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je le ferai toujours!"  
Rey se figea. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Son sang rugit dans ses oreilles en chantant. "Non, tu ne veux pas dire ça!"  
Il se dirigea vers elle rapidement, avançant rapidement. "Non?" Demanda-t-il, refermant rapidement la distance entre eux. "Penses-y Rey. Depuis la forêt, t'ai-je traité comme un ennemi?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle était trop tard. Il était sur elle, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, sa bouche s'écrasant dans les siennes. Il était furieux, mais il voulait lui rappeler; lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, la pressant contre sa propre langue, la faisant entrer et sortir lentement comme une vague gracieuse. Il pinça sa langue avec espièglerie et passa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous son toucher, alors qu'il cajolait à la vie la flamme qui brûlait lentement en elle pour lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Ses braises de ravissement flambé à la vie, des smickers clignotants à un feu de forêt rugissant. Il la faisait toujours se sentir vivant, la ranimer du froid sommeil du célibat qu'elle avait toujours connu. Cela avait été familier, et elle y avait trouvé du réconfort. C'était imprévisible, inconnu et intense. Elle ne savait pas où ça allait, et à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait. Elle jeta ses inhibitions dans le vent et l'embrassa sauvagement, suçant sa langue et tirant sur ses cheveux pour garder son visage collé aux siens.  
Ben sourit contre sa bouche à sa forte réponse à lui. Il a aimé qu'il l'ait conduite aussi sauvage qu'elle l'a conduit. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, reculant un peu pour regarder directement dans ses yeux. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-elle du fond de son cœur. "Je ne peux plus le nier. Je t'aime, Ben Solo. J'ai cherché ça toute ma vie. "  
Les larmes coulaient dans les yeux de Ben à ses mots. Il se pencha à l'oreille pour lui murmurer: «Je t'aime aussi, Rey. En toi j'ai trouvé la vraie famille que je n'ai jamais eue. "Leur regard ne s'est jamais brisé, leur voix n'a jamais vacillé.  
Emu et touché, Rey l'embrassa avec un baiser pur et authentique. Ils se cramponnaient au désespoir, refusant même d'être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient besoin d'être plus proches, de ressentir chaque centimètre de l'autre.  
Rey attrapa l'ourlet de la chemise de Ben et se leva, le soulevant. Il leva les bras et lui permit de l'arracher, et elle le laissa tomber par terre. Il retira ses gants, puis tira sur son décolleté, traînant sa chemise devant ses épaules et ses bras pour se reposer à sa taille avant de tomber sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle retira ses propres chauffe-bras et ses bandages, puis saisit son pantalon.  
Elle s'agenouilla et regarda dans les yeux de son amour. Son regard était sur elle, intense et solide. Il regarda avec crainte alors qu'elle tirait son pantalon, puis enlevait ses sous-vêtements. Elle embrassa sa jambe, prenant son temps à aimer chaque partie de lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ses abdominaux inférieurs, et son ventre se contracta en réponse. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était sensible dans ce domaine. Elle se tenait devant lui et lui prit la main. Elle l'a couché sur son lit avant de branler ses propres sous-vêtements. Elle grimpa sur son lit à Ben, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules.  
Ben était à moitié assis, se soutenant sur ses poings derrière lui. Rey se posa à côté de lui, son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle se tenait à mi-chemin et embrassa le long de sa clavicule. Elle pouvait sentir la chair de poule se soulever sur sa peau sous sa bouche alors qu'elle traversait sa poitrine. Ben se laissa tomber sur le lit, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Il a jeté une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et l'autre autour de son dos. Il la lui a tendue, et elle l'a roulé sur le dos. Elle embrassa son ventre, lui mordillant les os de ses hanches. Ben se mordit la lèvre et grogna, resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux alors que sa bouche vagabondait encore plus bas.  
Rey a léché son arbre joyeusement, déjà en plein mât. Il gémit, penchant sa tête contre les oreillers. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et doucement, le laissa entrer et sortir lentement. Ses veines gonflées sous son abîme humide, tendu sous sa torture exquise. Elle baissa les lèvres jusqu'à la base, puis remonta la bouche jusqu'à la pointe. Elle le prit à plusieurs reprises, se délectant de lui se tordant sous elle dans une agonie merveilleuse.  
Le paradis n'était jamais si proche. "Assez," supplia Ben en serrant les dents. Rey gloussa contre lui, les vibrations dans sa gorge intensifiant encore son doux tourment. Elle leva lentement la bouche de lui, puis rampa sur son corps jusqu'à ce que son visage planait sur le sien. Ses cheveux pendaient de sa tête et frôlaient le visage de Ben, et son regard révélait son pur besoin pour elle. Il agrippa ses hanches, essayant de se joindre à elle, mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle flotta au-dessus de lui comme une déesse, et saisit sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, la tirant avec espièglerie. Il grogna, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de se distraire de son renflement pulsant. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les épingla au-dessus de ses épaules. "S'il te plait," gémit-il pratiquement en l'embrassant dans les bras.  
Elle se pencha vers lui, sa bouche contre la coquille délicate de son oreille. Ŕ À qui appartenez-vous? Souffla-t-elle.  
Il inhala brusquement. "Toi," marmonna-t-il, tournant ses hanches en dessous d'elle, demandant sa libération.  
«Es-tu à moi, maintenant et toujours?» Murmura Rey en grignotant son lobe.  
"Oui," marmonna Ben, luttant contre le poids d'elle contre ses mains, mais c'était futile. Elle était forte, plus forte que sa forme impuissante en ce moment.  
Rey baissa légèrement ses hanches, et bougea sa bouche pour planer contre ses lèvres. "Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu", taquina-t-elle.  
"Oui, Rey!" Haleta-t-il, agrippant ses mains et pinçant ses avant-bras. "Je suis à toi!" Cria-t-il. Il se rendit à elle, son corps se détendit et son esprit laissa sa lumière se précipiter sur lui.  
Elle sourit alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur lui, le laissant entrer en un pouce agonisant. Il s'est abandonné à elle, à ce moment, comme il s'est enterré à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle frissonna d'extase, se levant sur ses hanches, seulement pour qu'il retrouve ses hanches vers le haut une fois de plus. Elle rigola de son enthousiasme et se jeta sur lui. Elle gémit bruyamment, postant de haut en bas comme si elle était sur le dos d'un étalon, le chevauchant comme le cheval noir qu'il était. Elle criait son nom alors que ses murs s'étiraient pour l'accueillir chaque fois qu'il l'entrait. Elle était engorgée, chaude et dégoulinante. Il se glissa si facilement et si facilement, ils étaient tous les deux excessivement excités. Elle se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'elle travaillait, et il haletait en dessous d'elle.  
Incapable de se tenir debout, Rey libéra les mains de Ben pour qu'elle puisse se redresser sur ses épaules. Il s'empara rapidement de son dos et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, et glissa ses ongles jusqu'à son coccyx, grattant sa peau délicate. Elle gémit devant les piqûres agréables de douleur qu'ils lui ont données, et le plaisir soudain de lui prendre ses fesses. Il enroula ses pouces autour de ses hanches et la plaqua sur lui, son urgence exigeant un soulagement.  
Rey se pencha en avant, son petit bourgeon gonflé frottant contre son os pelvien. Son système commençait à surmultiplier avec toute la stimulation qui s'accumulait en elle. Elle était rapide avec ses mouvements, et il était frénétique avec le sien. Elle se précipitait vers le bord. "Ben!" Cria-t-elle.  
"Rey!" Répondit-il. Il s'assit et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle berçait ses hanches, son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. "Je t'aime."  
Rey ferma les yeux, submergée par la réaction de son corps. "Je t'aime!" Répondit-elle. Ben haletait et se raidissait, gémissant alors qu'elle arquait ses hanches en elle. Elle haleta quand il la remplit finalement à ras bord. Son propre point culminant l'a poussée au-dessus du bord, l'envoyant dans une fureur d'euphorie, culminant encore et encore dans des pointes de bonheur agréables.  
Ben s'effondra sur le lit, Rey toujours dans ses bras sur lui. Ils respiraient lourdement, haletant pour l'air dont ils avaient désespérément besoin. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, presque dans la crainte que l'autre disparaisse.  
Rey plaça sa tête dans le coin du cou de Ben et soupira joyeusement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Il était ici, sous elle, dans la chair. Finalement, après toutes ces années, elle a trouvé sa famille. Elle a trouvé ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu; l'amour, le lien, quelque chose d'éternel.  
Ben ferma les yeux sous elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle serait la seule personne qu'il aurait jamais autorisée à avoir sur lui. Elle était sa reine et à ses côtés, il savait qu'il appartenait à la vie. Il remarqua que sa respiration s'approfondissait et embrassa affectueusement son front. "Dors bien, mon amour," murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux, avant de succomber à son sommeil, leurs sexes restant unis tout au long de la nuit.


End file.
